


Dark Cherry Serenity

by grnidshrk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the sound of it had reverberated throughout his body and mind he found he could stop pressing the keys.</p><p>Could be considered (pre)slash, doesn't have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Cherry Serenity

He hadn't had the chance to really unwind since he'd moved to the island.

Not enough room and not enough money to let him get what he needed.

But his monkey, his precious little monkey, got him what he needed.

He'd stared at for a long moment before looking at his ex.

 _"She told me that she missed it and that you needed it now more than ever. I think she's right, with all that you do, you haven't found a way to let it go yet, have you? Any of it; even what happened between us."_

He'd stared some more at his present and knew that if he were to take it some things had to change.

He knew they would ask about the sudden change, but he'd realized a while ago that Hawaii was permanent. It was his home now, in his blood and sinking deep into the tissues of his body. He complained about tourists in his head and he didn't mind the heat or the beach much any more except to annoy Steve.

This place was home. It was time to make that permanent.

He hadn't said much about the move to a [three bedroom](http://www.hicentral.com/properties/prop_detail.asp?listnum=1015607&type=mls#) off Kilauea for about 135,000, just a passing comment to Kono as they went to get lunch for the team. It'd been a stretch to get the loan to buy it for the rest of its lease, but this place would now be his home.

He'd gotten everything moved into his new place and he couldn't help but sit and stare at his birthday present.

He couldn't believe Rachel had helped Grace get this for his birthday

It was--it was amazing and so beautiful--he almost didn't want to touch it, to feel its smooth surfaces.

But he wanted--no needed to feel it--to get lost in it.

He sat in front of it, feeling slightly off in a pair of jeans and a tee, but the magnificent piece in front of him called to him.

He lifted the lid and ran the tips of his gun calloused fingers across the ivory and ebony keys, marveling for a moment at the perfection before pressing one of the higher notes.

Once the sound of it had reverberated throughout his body and mind he found he could not stop pressing the keys.

The music that sang from the instrument under his hands soothed away all of the jagged edges he'd been carrying inside him for close to a year.

So consumed in the music he didn't hear the knock on the door or the person as they entered the house he now resided.

When Kono had told him that Danny had finally moved out of his tiny shoebox apartment, Steve hadn't quite believed her. Standing outside of the place and hearing music coming from its interior he still wasn't sure this was Danny's new place, but his old one was empty and the Camaro was in one of this unit's parking spots.

When no one answered the door after a few minutes he let himself in, what he saw shocked him.

Danny was sitting at a Dark Cherry [Medium Grand Steinway Piano](http://www.steinway.com/pianos/steinway/grand/model-m/).

Steve's mouth dropped as he watched his partner play melody after melody without sheet music, some he recognized as classical pieces, others he didn't recognize as either improv or modern.

All he could see was the peace on Danny's face as his eyes remained closed and he continued to play.

The only thing Steve felt he could do was wait for his partner to finish.

He sat down on Danny's worn couch and listened to the music, now a slightly sad, haunting tone and let the stress he himself felt melt away.

Together, they relaxed, the music pulling all of their pain away and leave something close to serenity behind.


End file.
